


A fix

by UdSoul



Series: Assholes in love [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Romance, Tony-centric, vague non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UdSoul/pseuds/UdSoul
Summary: Yesterday was all about finishing this affair, like the day before, and the week before it. To think of it, last month also was all about it.





	

Tony Stark was an accomplished man. He had his business on track, toys, reputation of the hero and the world's savior. He was engaged with his best friend, Pepper Potts, and could not wish for a better life; but, yet again, he has woken-up in the arms of his supposed enemy thoughtfully satisfied and ashamed.

Tony cursed, getting up and walking to the shower. He turned on the knob and soaked under the warm spray, thinking, how he ended up in the bed with him – AGAIN!

Yesterday was all about finishing this affair, like the day before, and the week before it. To think of it, last month also was all about it.

Tony Stark groaned, bagging his head hard on the tiles.

In started shortly after the New-York disaster. Loki came to him one night, all dark and snarky, and Tony snapped. Honestly, he thought Loki would maim him for even daring to touch his Godly person, but it turned out to be quite the opposite. The God was passionate and willing, blowing his mind away with his skill and creativity. Stark could swear it was the best sex in his life; raw, wild and insane.

He was hooked, but had enough presence of mind to stop it there. Sex with Loki was, like eating fugu fish, one slip and you end up dead.

The God did not seem to mind, disappearing without a word and Tony thought they understood each other. After all, Loki was a villain hell bent on conquering his world, and Tony did not appreciate it one bit. The conflict of interests was bound to get them separated anyway; and, no, Stark did not want a “relationship” with the God. He had Pepper and was content with her.

For the first-time Tony noticed that something was not adding up, was when their band of misfits battled Loki and Doom on a time square.

Mind you, Loki has been always a menace, but, at that point, Stark felt, like the God really wanted to mutilate him. He lost count of how many times he was hurled through the buildings or was zapped by his magic. It was so bad, Clint noticed something was wrong.

“Broke his heart, Stark?” Barton snickered through the comms, and Tony had to forcefully squish the desire to snap his neck.

“Is it jealousy I hear, birdbrain?” Stark teased, but had to wonder, did he really?

Next time Loki appeared Tony was defenceless.

He was working in his lab in Malibu house, alone. Pepper was on the company meeting somewhere in Europe and he was catching up with his work. The relationship they had was ... _beautiful_ , but the attention it demanded from him irked his nerves. Thus, he was grateful for a break.

Stark was mindlessly tinkering, singing along to the AC/DC track, that was blasting through the speakers, when body materialised behind him and he was roughly bent over the work table, hot lips mouthing his skin.

“No,” Tony struggled, hating the desire that was pulling down his belly.

“I'm not asking, Stark,” the hiss was the only warning he got, before he was fucked to within an inch of his life.

From there on all their meetings were, like that. Loki came, Tony half-heatedly refused, making the God look livid, and ended up having mind-blowing sex

Stark loved it.

At some point, he noticed that he was purposely making Loki mad; taunting him during the battles and actively denying him in private, for only one reason; angry sex with Loki became his fix.

It wasn't healthy.

Tony got so wrapped up in his secret fuck-buddy, that one time he, almost, called Pepper by the God's name; and, if that, was not enough, he started to converse with Loki, in between frenzied fucking and epic ass kicking.

Stark liked what he heard; and how couldn’t he? The guy was brilliant. It was so easy to speak to him. He got him from a glance, for fuck’s sake! He _adored_ it and begun to appreciate Loki as a person.

It was the final straw.

Tony had to do the right thing and end this. The guilt was eating him up, not to mention other disturbing feelings he was lately having.

It did not go well.

They destroyed half of his tower and adjacent street. Thank God there were no casualties, or, otherwise, Tony would not know how to cope with it.

Stark was ready to swear Loki went for the kill. He hissed “I hate you,” all serious, and Tony was ready to say his prayers. The Avengers saved his ass. Loki was gone.

Not for long, though.

He appeared a week later, looking nothing, but determined, and they were on their track again.

Tony sighed, turning off the shower.

_There was no way out of it, was it?_

He tried so many times to say “no” to him, and every single time he ended up in a tangled mess of limbs. Tony was too weak to let go completely. Stark was so used to having him that he could not imagine his life differently.

"Probably, I should call off the engagement," he mused towelling his hair and dressing himself up.

The bed was empty, when he walked out of the shower. Loki had disappeared again.

“See you when I see you, then,” Tony mumbled, going to the kitchen for his morning coffee.

But, no matter, what was awaiting him with Pepper, and it wasn't a happy family, he was sure of it now; he must break up with Loki. The sex was great, but there was no future for them. There've never been one.

It hurt.

Stark groaned: “Fuck, when my life became so complicated?”

“Want an apple?” he heard the voice that was never present here in the mornings.

Tony, smirked, rolling his eyes.

There, behind the bar, stood Loki, looking casual in grey sweats and a cup of tea in his hand, the other stretched towards him with a golden apple in it.

Yep, there was no way in hell he would get out of this, Loki would make sure of it.

“I don't know,” Tony drawled, despite his heart bursting with something akin to love, matching Loki's disinterested expression.  “Whatever,” he said, taking the apple and biting it, admiring the happiest green he ever saw.


End file.
